


Blink

by summerstorm



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Blink" at a movie/TV episode title drabble meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

Tommy loves it when Adam plays with him on stage. The hair-pulling, the looks, the leaning, the kissing—he doesn't just not mind them, or find them fun as a show. He fucking loves the whole thing. And it's always a good show, and some of the audience eats it up, and it also makes people notice Tommy, which is never a bad thing in show business. That's kind of a rule, you know, even if you're not a frontman type: one more person who notices you is one more person who might remember you when they need someone to do sessions or a backup player for a concert or whatever. Playing for Adam is awesome, but it's not exactly the most stable gig ever.

And maybe that's why he—well. Where is he going to find another guy who's going to give him that and not expect sex or a relationship? Tommy's still definitely straight—you can't just change, and anyway, he's always been this way. He's straight in the sense that he likes girls and he likes to fuck girls and he falls in love with girls, and he's never wanted to get into a guy's pants. He's found guys attractive before, guys he wanted to maybe make out with. He just has no interest in fucking them.

And Adam gets that, gets that Tommy totally likes to put on a good show and is always on board with putting on good shows that feature kissing Adam.

This is, in theory, completely awesome.

Not so much in practice.

Adam gets how Tommy can be straight and still not mind kissing boys, yeah, but he only gets it insofar as he thinks Tommy's comfortable with being kissed on stage, and maybe mauled and snuggled with a little in public, and that Tommy likes physical contact and hugs and Adam is more than allowed to give him those. But Tommy doesn't get to kiss him off the stage, much as he wants to, and he just doesn't have a clear enough way to say how much he'd appreciate it if Adam sometimes walked up to him and stuck his tongue down Tommy's throat without making the atmosphere uncomfortable for everyone and shifting an already not very stable gig into the nearest giant iceberg.

Making out on stage is great, but it's spontaneous and unrehearsed and instinctive. So Tommy does his best to put himself forward on stage, to be always available for use as a prop whenever Adam might like one.

Making out on stage is great, but it's just that; blink and you'll miss a chance.


End file.
